Decisiones
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: Ranma está harto de que todo el mundo tome decisiones por él, después de una fuerte discusión con su padre él se va de la casa y de toda las personas que lo que lo conocen, durante su travesía su vida da un giro cuando conoce a Hana Aihara, una enigmática muchacha con cualidades algo fuera de lo corriente y que cambiará su manera de ver el mundo.
1. Analizando mi vida

**DECISIONES**

**Sinopsis**

**Ranma está harto de que todo el mundo tome decisiones por él, después de una fuerte discusión con su padre él se va de la casa y de toda las personas que lo que lo conocen, durante su travesía su vida da un giro cuando conoce a Hana Aihara, una enigmática muchacha con cualidades algo fuera de lo corriente y que cambiará su manera de ver el mundo.**

* * *

Ranma entrenaba tranquilamente en el patio del Dojo Tendo, lugar donde él lleva casi un año viviendo.

-Ranma hora de desayunar-dice Kasumi sirviendo el desayuno

-Ay que bueno, muero de hambre-dice Ranma emocionado mientras se sienta en la mesa

-Que bien, porque yo te prepare el desayuno-dice Akane sonriendo

-Ayer comí mucho-dice Ranma parándose rápidamente- no tengo hambre gracias

-¡RANMA!-grita Akane molesta mientras lo agarra por la parte de atrás de su trenza- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso si no lo has probado?!

-Jejejeje no creo que sea necesario-dice Ranma nervioso

-Oye Ranma, debes de apreciar la comida de Akane ya que te recuerdo que es tu novia-dice Nabiki mientras come el desayuno que le sirvió Kasumi

-Es cierto hijo, tienes idea de cuantos hombres desean que sus novias les cocinen-dice Genma mientras come contento la comida de Kasumi

-Claro, ustedes lo dicen porque están comiendo comida de verdad-Ranma piensa molesto

-Comételo-dice Akane acercando un plato de un intento de huevo revuelto de color verde y alado arroz quemado

Ranma traga duro ya que sabe que si lo come será su pena de muerte, Akane pone el plato frente a él y agarra un poco con una cuchara.

-Aaaammm Akane no es nece…

-¡COME!

-No quiero

-¡Come!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE… -Ranma no termina de hablar ya que una jovencita de rasgos y ropa china aparece frente a él.

-¡Ni hao Ranma!-sonriendo

-¿Shampoo?

-¡MI DESAYUNO!-grita Akane al ver el pie de Shampoo sobre el plato- ¡Oye Shampoo tienes idea lo que me costó prepararlo!

-_O lo que le costó envenenarlo_-Ranma piensa aliviado al ver que ya no tendrá que comérselo

-Ranma, te traje el desayuno, uno de los famosos desayunos chinos-dice Shampoo sacando un plato de Bollos al vapor con rellenos de carne

-¡WOW!-Ranma se emociona- Esto sí que se ve delicioso- agarrando un y lo prueba- ¡DELICIOSO!

Shampoo sonríe mientras que Akane gruñe molesta al ver que Ranma prefiere eso que comer lo que ella tanto se esforzó en preparar y se va rápidamente

-¡WUJU! Eso estuvo delicioso, gracias Shampoo- Ranma sonríe

-Me encanta verte feliz, ya verás que en cuanto nos casemos podrás comer todo lo que te prepare-dice Shampoo sonriendo

Ranma sonríe nervioso, le agrada Shampoo y todo lo que cocina pero no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con ella, ni siquiera recuerda cómo fue que ella se autoproclamo su prometida

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo mucho trabajo, adiós-Shampoo se va rápidamente

-Rayos… olvido traerme algo-dice Genma molesto

-Ranma acepto que Shampoo te traiga algo para comer pero tienes que recordar que Akane es tu prometida y la hiciste sentir muy mal-dice Soun muy serio

-¡Oye! Shampoo salvo mi vida ¿Acaso quería que esa comida me envenenara?- Ranma pregunta molesto

-Pero... Buen punto-dice Soun mientras veía lo que queda del intento de desayuno

-Oye Ranma ¿No crees que debas decidir?-pregunta Nabiki sin verlo

-¿Decidir?-pregunta confundido

-Si, hasta ahora tienes Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo-dice Nabiki haciendo cuentas

-No olvides a la hermana de Kuno-dice Kasumi

-A si, Kodachi

-Pues permíteme recordarte que Shampoo y Kodachi se autoplocamaron mis prometidas porque yo jamas se lo pedi, en cuanto a Akane y Ukyo puedes quejarte con mi padre-dice Ranma molesto

-¡OYE!-Soun grita molesto

-Lo de Ukyo fue un error, pero tu prometida oficial es Akane-dice Genma seriamente

-Sí, tu decidiste eso sin consultarme-dice Ranma molesto

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Ranma?- Genma pregunta viéndolo

-¡Que tú siempre tomas decisiones sin consultarme, es más tengo un sin número de prometidas por tus tontas promesas!

-Aunque la mayoría se rindieron-dice Nabiki

-Si y en una de ellas ganamos una dotación enorme de sopa chinas-dice Soun sonriendo al recordarlo

-Debo admitir que tuve muchas ventajas con eso-dice Genma sonriendo

-Si tu tuviste suerte pero yo siempre salgo perjudicado-piensa Ranma molesto y se levanta-voy a ducharme-yéndose

-Parece que Ranma esta molesto-dice Kasumi preocupada

-Déjalo, ya se le pasara-dice Genma sonriendo- Mmmmm esto esta delicioso Kasumi

-Jejejeje gracias tío Genma-dice Kasumi sonriendo

* * *

Después de darse un buen baño Ranma sale de la casa para tratar de relajarse, de un hermosa a tranquila mañana a una tarde algo estresante y mas con la pregunta de Nabiki recordándole su situación

**_-Si, hasta ahora tienes Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo-dice Nabiki haciendo cuentas_**

**_-No olvides a la hermana de Kuno-dice Kasumi_**

**_-A si, Kodachi_**

-_Yo nunca quise que ellas fueran mis prometidas, lo de Akane fue decidido por nuestros padres sin consultarnos, Shampoo me agrada pero es una plaga, Ukyo es mi mejor amiga y la quiero como hermana pero ella jamas entenderá que no quiero casarme y Kodachi es un dolor de cabeza como su hermano-_Ranma piensa molesto y entra al parque y se sienta en un columpio- No puedo negarlo, Nabiki tiene razón debo decidirme... pero el problema es que nunca puedo hacerlo-dice molesto

-¿Porque tan molesto futuro yerno?

Ranma levanta la mirada y se sorprende de ver a Cologne a pocos milímetros de su rostro

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Ranma casi cae del columpio- ¡OIGA! ¡¿Acaso quiere darme un infarto?!

-Por favor, si puedes contra las amazonas de china dudo mucho que un susto pueda matarte-dice Cologne sonriendo divertida- Ahora dime ¿Porque tienes esa cara?

-¿Que tiene mi cara?

-No eh vivido tanto por nada para saber que algo te pasa, puedes hablar conmigo si quieres ya que pronto seremos familia-dice sonriendo

-_Obligado-_piensa molesto pero suspira ya que necesita a alguien con quien hablar en estos momentos- Oiga... ¿Han tomado decisiones que la involucra sin consultarle?

-Muchas veces

-Yo estoy harto, toda mi vida han tomado decisiones sin consultarme y en verdad ya estoy harto... por una vez en mi vida desearía poder decidir

-Ranma, es cierto que muchos toman decisiones para alguien... pero créeme que lo hacen pensando por su bien-dice Cologne seriamente- Aunque es cierto que hay decisiones que no los benefician en nada y eso es molesto porque terminamos pagando las consecuencias-cerrando los ojos

-Si y yo las eh pagado y creo que la próxima explotare-dice recordando todas las veces que se metió en problemas por las deudas de su padre

-Futuro yerno tomar decisiones no es algo sencillo, pero es parte de la vida y gracias a ellos llegamos al éxito de la vida o al fracaso... como un cierto anciano que conocemos

-O mi padre

-Algún día tener que decidir algo con tu vida, en especial cuando te cases con Shampoo ya que vas a tener que decidir lo que sera lo mejor para ambos-dice Cologne sonriendo

-Aaammm pero yo...

-Ya debo irme, deje solo el restaurante por tanto tiempo y no confió en Mousse, nos vemos-Cologne desaparece tan rápido como apareció

-¡ADIÓS!-grita Ranma y suspira- deciden por los demás pensando en su bien-dice recordando las veces que tomaron decisiones por él y como fueron los resultados- ¡PUES PARA MI NO!- levantándose

* * *

-¿Que?, ¿Ranma salio?-Akane pregunta sorprendida

-Si, después de que le dije que ya debe decidir a una de sus "prometidas" discutió con su padre y se fue molesto-dice Nabiki mientras leía un libro- algo me dice que quiere quedarse con todas-divertida

-No creo que Ranma sea ese tipo de hombre, creo que solo esta confundido-dice Kasumi

-Pero bien que no las rechaza-dice Nabiki divertida viendo como Akane hace tic en el ojo mientras gruñía celosa

-P... pues a mi no me importa, el puede quedarse con quien quiera-dice mientras toma su jugo

-Te cuidado con lo que dices-dice Nabiki sonriendo y Akane la mira- porque se te puede cumplir

-Como si me importara

-Bueno, cuando él elija no digas que no te lo advertí

Akane la mira mal mientras que en el fondo estaba preocupada de que Ranma escoja a una de sus rivales, con solo pensar en eso tenia ganas de llorar

-Akane-Kasumi le agarra el hombro-tranquila, tu eres su prometida ademas ha demostrado que te prefiere a ti asi que no tienes porque preocuparte

-¡AH!-Akane se sonroja- Yo... ¡Quien dijo que estaba preocupada!-molesta

-_Tu cara lo dice_ -Nabiki piensa mientras toma un poco de jugo

* * *

Ranma caminaba sin dirección alguna por la ciudad buscando que hacer

-Ranma Saotome-Ryoga dice parandose tras de él

-¿Ryoga?-volteando a verlo

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

-Nos vimos hace 3 días-Ranma enarca la ceja

-¿T... tres días?... crei que fue mas-dice Ryoga sorprendido

-No me digas que volviste a perderte

-Yo pues... ¡Claro que no, no me di cuenta del tiempo durante mi entrenamiento!

-Si, te perdiste-Ranma sonríe divertido

-¡Eso que importa!, estoy listo para la revancha

-Pues te tengo malas noticias P-chan, hoy no estoy de humor para pelear-dándose la vuelta para alejarse

-¡¿QUE TU QUE?!-Ryoga retrocede sorprendido y se para frente a él y pone una mano en su frente

-¡Oye! ¡¿Que?!-Ranma parpadea sorprendido

-No... no tienes fiebre

-¡¿Que crees que haces?!

-Te niegas a pelear conmigo, eso es raro ya que tu siempre aceptas

-Mira quien habla, tu también niegas pelear conmigo y no me aterro como tú-Ranma cruza los brazos

-Si es cierto pero tu siempre aceptas, jamas niegas un combate aunque sea con niñas o espíritus

-Pues todo tiene un limite, lo siento pero sera otro día-Ranma se aleja

-Pero... pero...-en eso el estomago de Ryoga suena

-Y me imagino que no has comido-Ranma se detiene y voltea a verlo

-¡Claro que...- no termina de hablar ya que su estomago vuelve a sonar

-Aja... ven te invito-Ranma se aleja y Ryoga parpadea sorprendido

Después de un rato Ryoga comía desesperado ya que parece que no comió en días mientras que Ranma comía tranquilo pero lo miraba divertido ya que si hubieran peleado él hubiera ganado fácilmente contra un Ryoga hambriento.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme Ranma, aunque eso es raro viniendo de ti-dice Ryoga sin parar de comer

-Si hasta yo estoy sorprendido-dice Ranma sin verlo

-No enserio, tu jamas haces esto, ademas las únicas que me invitan a comer son Akane, Kasumi, Ukyo y Shampoo, ¿Que te pasa?

-Es que... - Ranma duda en contarle lo que le pasa, aunque le sirvió un poco la conversación que tuvo con Cologne necesita otra opinión, aunque dudaba que Ryoga sea la persona correcta para preguntarle- Oye Ryoga, ¿Alguna vez tus padres tomaron decisiones por ti sin consultarlo?

-Pues... no, yo siempre fui libre en decidir con mi vida-dice Ryoga sonriendo- recuerdo que hace unos años deje mi hogar y me puse a recorrer el mundo

-¿Perdiéndote?-Ranma enarca la ceja

-¡Es lo mismo, de todas maneras viajaba!- suspira- Mis padres no eran muy controladores, es mas... apenas me hacian caso

-Vaya... eso... no lo sabia

-¿Cuando me has oído hablar de ellos?-Ryoga enarca la ceja

-Bueno... ahora que lo recuerdo... nunca-dice Ranma tratando de recordar cuando hablaron de ellos, aunque se dio cuenta que es la primera vez que él los menciona

-Lo se, aunque no tuviera padres siempre atentos de alguna forma siempre se preocupan por mi y les escribo para que sepan como estoy, no se si las reciben pero rara vez recibo sus cartas-sonriendo

-Vaya que suerte-dice Ranma algo celoso

-¿Porque la pregunta?

-No... por nada-dice Ranma comiendo

-Oye Ranma, ¿Cómo esta Akane?, ¿A preguntado por mi?-pregunta emocionado

-De hecho no-dice Ranma sin importancia

Ryoga baja la cabeza con el corazón destrozado mientras que Ranma comienza a comparar su vida y la de Ryoga omitiendo sus maldiciones y el problema de Ryoga en perderse con facilidad.


	2. Estoy Harto

Akane estaba en la sala viendo la televisión y de un momento se le ocurrió ver el reloj dándose cuenta que ya casi será las diez de la noche y no había visto a Ranma desde el desayuno, ella estaba comenzando a preocuparse ya que Ranma siempre avisa si tardara.

-Oye Akane ¿Has visto a Ranma?-Genma pregunta mientras se acerca

-No desde que rechazo mi desayuno-dice algo molesta aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada

-Qué raro no ha llamado en todo el día… y ya es muy tarde- Kasumi dice preocupada

-Ese muchacho me va a oír en cuanto lo vea-dice Genma molesto

-Si quieren salgo a buscarlo-Akane se levanta

-Ya es muy tarde Akane y sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola en la noche- Soun dice seriamente- vamos a esperarlo afuera

-Buena idea- Genma dice saliendo de la casa

-No puede ser, ¿Donde estará Ranma?- Akane piensa preocupada

-Sera mejor que caliente su comida, de seguro llegara con hambre-dice Kasumi entrando a la cocina

* * *

-Vaya, no puedo creer que el dia se haya ido tan rápido que ni lo note- Ranma dice tranquilo mientras camina a casa- Bueno, espero que Kasumi me haya guardado algo de la cena- dice sonriendo pero se detiene al ver a su papa y a Soun parados afuera de la casa- Papa, tío Soun

-Ranma ¿Tienes idea de tan tarde es?-Genma pregunta molesto.

-Si perdon... necesitaba estar solo para pensar

-Pensar en que?- Genma pregunta confundido

-Sobre lo que quiero con mi vida, lo que quiero hacer y... otras cosas-dice Rnama viendo el suelo

-Espero que hayas pensado bien sobre tu vida con Akane, debes de ya poner un alto a las otras chicas que disque dice ser tus prometidas-dice Genma

-Si, ya estoy harto de esa situación-dice Soun seriamente

-De hecho eh estado pensado en tomar mis propias decisiones y no permitir que sigan decidiendo por mi-dice Ranma enojado

-Que?!-Genma pregunta sorprendido

-Que ya estoy harto que tu siempre decidas por mi!-Ranma lo mira furioso- Todo lo que me pasa son por tus desiciones pero no solo las tuyas si no que todos desean decidir por mi y ya estoy harto!

-Por favor Ranma no se de que estas hablando, todo lo que yo eh decidido es por tu bien-dice Genma enojado

-Por mi bien?-Ranma pregunta temblando- Por mi bien?!, déjame recordarte lo que has hecho por mi, me has usado para pagar tus estúpidas deudas dando mi mano en matrimonio o convertirme en discípulo de no se cuantos maestros!

* * *

-Esa voz es la de Ranma-Akane dice levantandose

-Con ese tono no hay duda que esta molesto-dice Nabiki

-Ay no-Akane corre hacia la puerta preocupada.

-Akane espera!-Nabiki la sigue

* * *

-Ranma… hijo admito que cometí errores y créeme que estoy arrepentido, pero quiero que entienda que todas las decisiones que tome fue por tu bien, gracias a eso ahora eres lo que eres, un experto en Artes Marciales

-Por favor ya no soy un niño que puedes manipular y convencer fácilmente, además de usar tu meta de convertirme un experto en artes marciales para controlarme

Todos se sorprende por lo que acaban de escuchar, los Tendo retroceden dejando a ambos Saotome viéndose frente a frente

-¿De que estas hablando Ranma?- Genma se acerca un poco a él- ¿De que estas hablando?, acaso no te das cuenta que gracias a mi eres lo que eres, un experto en artes marciales con una fuerza increíble, una gran agilidad, reflejos, resistencia y muchas cosas, todo eso fue gracias a mi-dice molesto.

-Por favor papa, tu siempre tomas decisiones por mi sin consultarme, jamás lo has hecho... y te digo algo que ahora recuerdo, yo no te pedí esto, yo no te pedí que me alejaras de mi madre, que me comprometieras con cuanta sea mujeres para para tus deudas o conseguir comida, que me ocasionaras una fobia a los gatos, convertirme por un tiempo en el discípulo de Hapossai para saldar tus deudas y mucho menos ¡CONVERTIRME EN UN FENOMENO CON EL AGUA FRIA!- grita furioso y Genma lo mira furioso- ¡Mírame papa!, quiero ser un chico normal, tomar mis propias decisiones y elegir lo que quiero con mi vida, hacer lo que yo quiera sin tener que pagar tus estúpidas deudas y meterme en problemas

-Ranma tu estas destinado a las artes marciales, algún día el Dojo será tuyo, ¿Quieres echar esa vida a la basura?-dice Genma molesto

-Por favor cálmense, mejor entren a la casa-Kasumi dice nerviosa y preocupada

-Eso es una buena idea-dice Soun nervioso ya que jamás había visto a Ranma y Genma tan enojados

-Por tus estúpidas decisiones soy un fenómeno que jamás podrá reunirse con su madre ya que si ella descubre mi maldición me matara

-¡Eres un mala agradecido, todo lo que yo eh hecho ha sido por tu bien!

-Pero a que precio, me alejaste de mi madre haciendo una promesa y ahora no puedo acercarme a ella porque tu decisión de que fuéramos a china ¡ME CONVIRTIO EN UN FENOMENO!

-¡Tu estabas de acuerdo con ese viaje!

-¡Si pero debiste investigarlo, ese era tu deber!

-¡BASTA!-grita Akane callándolos y todos voltean a verla- ¡Basta!, discutiendo no llegaran a nada y mucho menos resolverá sus problemas

-No Akane, con mi padre dirigiendo mi vida jamás llegaremos a nada y estoy harto-dice Ranma caminando hacia ella- Lo siento Akane, estoy harto-entrando a la saca

Akane sigue a Ranma con la mirada, ya lo había visto tan furioso en especial con Mikado cuando lo beso siendo mujer, pero parece que ahora Ranma esta peor que eso.

-Tranquilo Señor Saotome, es cosa de adolescentes ya le pasara-dice Soun agarrándolo de hombro

-Esperare que se tranquilice, ya que algún dia entenderá que todo a sido por su bien-dice Genma tratando de calmarse

-Pero que orgulloso-dice Nabiki seriamente- es obvio que Ranma esta resentido con al vida que le toco

-Jamas lo había visto tan furioso-dice Kasumi preocupada

-Yo solo una vez... pero esta vez él esta peor-dice Akane preocupada

* * *

Ranma entra a su cuarto y cierra bruscamente ya que furioso era poco para lo que él esta

-Todo por mi bien, todo por mi bien... es cierto que gracias a él soy muy fuerte pero... ¡No era necesario todas esas tonterias!-tira su almohada- estoy harto... estoy completamente harto-dice mientras trata de tranquilizarse y mira su armario, sin dudarlo lo abre y mira su maleta que lo ha acompa ñado a todos sus viajes desde que era niño

**_\- Yo siempre fui libre en decidir con mi vida-dice Ryoga sonriendo_ **

**_-Ranma, es cierto que muchos toman decisiones para alguien... pero créeme que lo hacen pensando por su bien-dice Cologne seriamente- Aunque es cierto que hay decisiones que no los benefician en nada y eso es molesto porque terminamos pagando las consecuencias-cerrando los ojos_**_**\- Algún día tener que decidir algo con tu vida**_

Ranma cierra los ojos recordando las palabras de Cologne y después de meditarla un rato abre los ojos decidido.

* * *

Todos estaban en la sala viendo televisión mientras que Soun y Genma jugaban su juego de siempre para ser tranquilizarse un poco y distraerse.

-Oye Akane... ¿No crees que deberías ir a ver como esta Ranma?-Nabiki pregunta mientras baja un poco su revista para verla

-Estoy segura que ahora él quiere estar solo... debemos respetarlo-dice Aka mientras mirra el suelo

-No puedo creer todo lo que me ha dicho, ¿Qué clase de hijo tengo?- Genma pregunta furioso

-Cálmese señor Saotome, de seguro tuvo una pelea y salió muy enojado que termino desquitándose con usted-dice Soun

-Pues Ranma a tenido muchas peleas y nunca a salido asi-dice Kasumi

-De seguro sale pero se calma durante el camino-dice Nabiki

-Si, seguramente-dice Kasumi agarrando una charola- le llevare la cena a Ranma, de seguro tiene hambre-yéndose

-Es cierto que cometí un grave error de separarlo de su madre pero era necesario, ella jamás hubiera permitido que Ranma entrenara como era necesario-dice Genma seriamente

-Si, recuerdo que mi esposa agradeció de que tuvimos niñas, le hice un juramento de que si fuese niño me lo llevaría de viaje para entrenar artes marciales pero si era niña se quedaría aquí y viviríamos como una familia-dice Soun viendo a Akane y Nabiki

-Pero papa yo no puedo olvidar el rostro de tristeza de la tía Nodoka, ella deseaba con toda su alma volver a ver a su hijo-dice Akane enojada

-Si lo se, lo se jejejeje-dice Soun nervioso

-Y tu tio Genma- Akane lo mira molesta- Ahora que lo pienso Ranma tiene razón... él jamás pidió alejarse de su madre y él tiene suerte de que ella siga viva pero su maldición le impide abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quiere y eso yo... yo jamás podre...- comienza a soltar lagrimas- podre...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Kasumi!-dice Akane volteando

-¡KASUMI HIJA MIA!-grita Soun subiendo las escaleras siguiendo a los demás

-¡¿Qué pasa Kasumi?!-Akane pregunta mientras entra al cuarto de Ranma con los demás

Kasumi estaba en medio de la habitación, la charola con la comida estaba tirada en el suelo y ella sostenía una nota en su mano temblando mientras voltea a ver a todos con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Kasumi que sucede?-pregunta Soun acercandose

-¿Donde esta Ranma?- Akane pregunta sorprendida viendo el cuarto- Se supone que estaba aqui

-De seguro se fue al baño a ducharse-dice Genma cruzando los brazos

-Oigan... la maleta de Ranma no esta-dice Nabiki apuntando el armario abierto

-¡¿QUE?!-Akane y Genma pregunta sorprendidos

-Ni siquiera esta la mayor parte de sus cosas-dice Soun sorprendido

-¡Eso es imposible!-Genma dice sorprendido

-T... tío Genma-dice Kasumi acercándose- t... ten-extendiéndole la carta

Genma lo agarra nervioso y comienza a leerlo, Akane y los demás se acercan para leerlo mejor

**Quien sea que lea esto significa que ya notaron mi ausencia**

**Estoy cansado de que todo el mundo quiera decidir de mi vida sin consultarme, cuando hacen eso siento como si no existiera y que creen que soy un niño que no sabe lo que quiere. Así que me iré a un lugar donde pueda decidir. **

**No quiero que me busquen, no quiero tener contacto con nada de mi pasado. ****Cuando haya conseguido lo que quiero juro que nos volveremos a ver.**

**Cuídense y papa perdóname pero tu, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi me obligaron a hacerlo, Akane en serio perdóname y lamento ser un cobarde incluso en esta carta donde no puedo decir lo que significas para mi pero no puedo mas con esto, eres libres del compromiso y espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando.**

**Gracias por todo familia Tendo**

**Hasta entonces**

**Ranma Saotome**

Todos leían la nota una y otra vez sin poder creerlo, Ranma se había ido de la casa, los había dejado. Akane agarra la carta y lee una y otra vez lo que esta escrito mientras soltaba lagrimas

-Mi hijo... se fue-Genma dice sin poder creerlo

-No puede ser-dice Soun sin poder creerlo

-Yo.. yo no puedo creerlo-dice Nabiki en shock y voltea a ver a hermana menor que no dejaba de leer la carta- A... Akane... Akane ¿Estas... ¡AKANE!-grita al verla correr

Akane bajas las escaleras y sale corriendo de la casa comenzando a recorrer las calles desesperadas esperando encontrarse a Ranma en el camino, no podía creer lo que acaba de leer, se negaba a creerlo.

-¡RANMA!-grita sin dejar de correr- ¡RANMA!- deteniéndose agotada después de tanto correr, mira a su alrededor y solo ver las calles de Nerima oscuras y algunos negocios abiertos- No... no... RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ese grito se escucho a la salida de la ciudad donde Ranma se detiene al escuchar su grito, cierra los ojos ya que con eso le dio entender que leyeron su carta, le dolia dejar a Akane pero no quería seguir con esa vida. Mira hacia adelante y sigue su camino sin mirar mas atrás.

Mientras que Akane cae de rodillas al terminar de escuchar su eco y comienza a llorar desesperada con el corazón destrozado, acaba de perder a Ranma y eso no lo podía aceptar.


	3. Inicio del Viaje

El sol apenas estaba saliendo de las montañas y Ranma veía el amanecer desde un árbol donde se podía ver Nerima siendo iluminado por la luz de un nuevo día, estaba lo suficientemente lejos pero aun así tenia una bella vista del lugar.

-_Gracias por todo Nerima, me divertí mucho viviendo aquí pero fuiste testigo de como la gente quiere dirigir mi vida tan pronto en cuanto llegue, así que me iré a otro sitio pero juro que algún día volveré_-Ranma piensa sin dejar de ver la ciudad, suspira con tristeza y aja del árbol de un salto y continua su camino por la carretera -Bueno... ahora que comenzare una nueva vida tendre que pensar en un nuevo nombre, ya que si uso mi nombre es obvio que me encontraran como Shampoo y la Supremacía Femenina me han encontrado desde China-dice seriamente- Mmmmm no si uso algún nombre de mis conocidos me encontraran debo pensar en uno incluso para mi versión femenina ya que no puedo usar el nombre de Ranko mmmmm veamos, que será bueno-muy pensativo- me gustaría que empiece con R... veamos, mi nombre masculino será Ryu ya que significa dragon y para mi lado femenino será... Rin?, no, no... asi se llama una de esas niñas de china aunque repetido dos veces... aunque- cruza los brazos- esta Rini, ¡Eso es!, de ahora en adelante sere Ryu y mi versión femenina será Rini, Ranma digo Ryu eres un genio-dice orgulloso- después vere con mi nuevo apellido

En eso se detiene al escuchar el ruido de un caballo y mira a un hombre de tercera edad en una carreta llena de paja siendo jalada por un caballo, Ranma sonríe y no lo piensa dos veces en correr hacia ella y sube de un salto escondiéndose entre la paja, camino por casi toda la noche y estaba muy agotado para caminar, se siente muy cómodo en donde esta y lentamente se queda dormido.

* * *

Kasumi estaba en el comedor esperando noticias de Ranma, todos saliendo a buscarlo desde que encontraron la carta y ella se quedo por si acaso regresaba. Estaba muy preocupada y esperaba que se repitiera lo mismo que sucedió con Akane, que regresara y que solo haya sido una decisión precipitada sin pensarlo, aunque ella sabia que era imposible ya que Ranma realmente estaba furioso

-¿Ah?- Kasumi voltea al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se levanta y camina hacia el recibidor y mira Akane y a Soun sumamente agotados entrando- ¿Lo encontraron?

-No-dice Akane sin dejar de ver el suelo

-Buscamos en todas partes pero por desgracia no encontramos nada-dice Soun con tristeza- Espero que los demás tengan buena suerte

-Encontramos al Maestro Hapossai en el camino y se ofreció a ayudarnos, espero que él pueda encontrarlo... eso espero-dice Akane muy agotada de tanto buscar y llorar en toda la noche

-Akane-Kasumi dice abrazándola y Akane rápidamente le corresponde- tranquila... lo encontraran

-Buenos días- Ukyo dice sonriendo mientras entra a la casa- perdón, la puerta estaba abierta

-Buenos días Ukyo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Kasumi pregunta amablemente

-Vine a traerle el desayuno a Ranma e invitarlo a ir juntos a la escuela-dice Ukyo sonriendo pero se sorprende al ver la cara agotada y triste de todos- Aammm ¿Llegue en mal momento?, ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Ukyo lo que pasa es que... es que... Ranma-Akane comienza a soltar lagrimas

-¡¿Le paso algo?!- Ukyo pregunta preocupada

-El... lamentablemente se fue-dice Kasumi

-¿Se fue? ¿Cómo que se fue?- Ukyo pregunta confundida

-Ranma se fue de la casa Ukyo, de la casa y de Nerima y nadie sabe a donde-dice Kasumi con tristeza

-¿Que?-Ukyo dice impactada

Se escucha algo romperse tras de ella y todos voltean para ver a Shampoo quien tenia las manos cubriendo su boca mientras que en el suelo había un plato roto con comida tirada

-Shampoo-dice Akane

-¡¿Cómo que Ranma se fue?! ¡¿A donde?!-Shampoo dice desesperada

-Nadie sabe-dice Soun y en eso mira a Nabiki y a Hapossai entrando- Nabiki, Maestro tuvieron suerte?

-No... no lo encontramos-dice Nabiki

-Buscamos por todas partes incluso en los sitios que él mas frecuenta pero nada-dice Hapossai agotado

-¡Eso no puede ser!-dice Ukyo furiosa- Ire a buscarlo

-¡Yo también!, le avisare a mi bisabuela para que nos ayude-dice Shampoo yéndose rápidamente y Ukyo la sigue

-Debimos mostrarles la carta del porque Ranma se fue-dice Kasumi

-¿Donde esta el tío Genma?-Akane pregunta

-No esperes que regrese pronto, como se trata de su hijo el seguirá buscándolo-dice Soun con tristeza- espero que lo encuentre y resuelvan sus problemas

-Están muy agotados, será mejor que se den un baño... mientras tanto yo preparo el desayuno-dice Kasumi

-Si, gracias hija-dice Soun

-¡No!, no puedo quedarme aquí como si nada, yo seguire buscando-dice Akane saliendo de la casa

-¡AKANE DETENTE!-grita Soun tratado de alcanzarla

* * *

Ranma dormía tranquilamente entre la paja mientras que en anciano sin saber de su presencia sigue su camino, de la nada un conejo huye de un grupo de perros asustando el caballo que comienza a correr rápido asustado

-¡Quieto! ¡Detente!- grita el anciano mientras jala la correa- ¡DETENTE!

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Ranma despierta de golpe por el movimiento

-¡QUIETO!

El caballo gira por una curva bruscamente tirando a Ranma de la paja

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- cayendo a al rio

-¡ALTO!

El caballo logra detenerse y el anciano logro escuchar el grito baja de la carreta y corre rápidamente para auxiliarlo

-Ay no, lo que me faltaba-dice Ranma transformado en chica mientras salía del agua

-¿Estas bien pequeña?- el anciano pregunta preocupado mientras extiende su mano

-Si estoy bien, gracias señor- dice mientras agarra su mano y sale del rio

-Sera mejor que te pongas ropa seca o te vas a resfriar

-Le pido perdón por subirme sin permiso-dice apenado

-Eso no importa, apurate-dice sonriendo

-Le agradezco mucho señor, me llamo Ra... me llamo Rini

-Que bonito nombre Rini, mi nombre es Tomoya Irie, puedes cambiarte detrás de la carreta y no te preocupes, yo espero

-Muchas gra… ¿Ah?-siente algo en su cabello y lo agarra y ve que se trata de una rana

-Jajajajajaja- Tomoya ríe divertido al ver que una rana termino en el cabello de la chica

* * *

-¡RANMA!-Grita Ukyo mientras corre por las calles- ¡Ranma!... disculpe, ¿Ah visto a un chico alto con ropa china, ojos azules y cabello negro atado a una trenza o a una chica que viste igual, de baja estatura con el mismo peinado pero es pelirroja?

-Lo siento pequeña-dice la anciana

-¡RANMA!-Ukyo grita mientras sigue buscando y preguntando a la gente

* * *

Después de ponerse ropa cómoda y seca Ranma y Tomoya continúan el viaje, él decide quedarse con en su versión femenina y suelta su cabello para evitar que alguien pregunte por una chica peliroja que usa una trenza.

-Dime Rini ¿A donde te diriges?- Tomoya pregunta

-Pues no se, solo se que quiero una vida para mi y para eso debo hacer este viaje

-¿Vienes desde china para hacer una vida aquí?-pregunta sorprendido

-¿Vengo de china?- Ranma pregunta confundido pero al ver la ropa que usa y ríe al entender la pregunta- jajaja no señor, soy japonesa pero eh viajado a china y me gusta el estilo de ropa de allá, es cómoda

-Bueno, cada quien usa lo que le gusta-Tomoya dice sonriendo

-Lo que yo quiero es irme lo mas lejos de Nerima, mientras mas lejos mejor

-¿Que tienes en contra de Nerima?- pregunta confundido

-Nada es que... ahí no era libre de tomar mis propias decisiones… ni siquiera de opinar-dice con tristeza

-Aaaww pobrecita, bueno yo me dirijo a mi casa, ahí tengo un mapa e incluso ahí puedo decirte a donde puedes ir a hacer una nueva vida-dice Tomoya sonriendo

-¡¿De verdad?!-sorprendido y Tomoya asiente- Muchas gracias

-No hay de que, sabes me recuerdas mucho a mi hija

-¿A su hija?-pregunta sorprendido

-Si, dime algo pequeña ¿Que edad tienes?

-Pronto cumpliré 17

-17... mi hija murió a esa edad-dice con tristeza

-Cuanto lo siento señor

-Gracias... ah mira, ya llegamos

Ranma mira como se acercan a una pequeña granja que esta en medio del bosque, había vacas, gallinas y pollitos a su alrededor. Tomoya detiene la carreta y de la nada sale un perro raza Akita inu que corre hacia Tomoya

-Hola Pinki-dice Tomoya acariciándole la cabeza mientras que ella mueve tiernamente la colita- ¿Te portaste bien?-sonriendo y Pinki mira a Ranma-mira Pinki, ella es nuestra invitada, se llama Rini

-Hola-sonriendo y en eso Pinki se acerca a el y Ranma le acaricia la cabeza- que ternura

-A Pinki le encanta las visitas

-Amor ya llegaste-dice una mujer de tercera edad de cabello canoso pero con cara amigable saliendo de la casa

-Hola amor-dice Tomoya acercándose a ella- Amor ella es Rini la encontré dentro de la carreta, Rini ella es mi esposa Kotomi

-Un placer señora

-Encantada pequeña, ¿Pero que hace una criatura como tu en medio del bosque sola?-pregunta preocupada

-Jejejejej bueno...

-Porque no hablamos durante la comida, ya es tarde y muero de hambre

-A decir verdad yo apenas desayune una fruta-dice Ranma al escuchar su estomago gruñir

-Bueno Rini tienes suerte porque hice suficiente comida, por favor siéntete como en tu casa-dice Kotomi sonriendo tiernamente

-Se lo agradezco-dice mientras entra a la casa

* * *

-¡RANMA!-grita Shampoo saltado de edifico eh edificio- ¡RANMA!- gritando desesperada pero se detiene al ver a Cologne- Bisabuela ¿Encontraste algo?

-Por desgracia no, no encontré nada de Ranma de seguro no esta en Nerima-dice Cologne seriamente

-¡Eso no puede ser!, ¡Ranma no pudo haberse ido sin mi!-dice Shampoo molesta y en eso mira a Mousse transformado en paso volando cerca- ¿Encontraste algo?- Mousse niega con la cabeza- entonces hay que seguir buscando

-Tu y Mousse sigan buscando, yo estaré cerca de la casa de los Tendo, por si acaso aparece o encuentran algo de él

-Si-dice Shampoo separándose de ella y de Mousse

-_No entiendo porque Ranma se fue, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo ayer él estaba furioso... ¿Qué fue lo que lo orillo a irse?_\- Cologne piensa muy confundida

-_Debo encontrar a Ranma_-piensa Shampoo mientras salta de edificio e edificio- _No puedo creer que se haya ido sin mi, es mi prometido y no dejare de buscarlo... pobrecito, debe estar solo, cansado y hambriento._

* * *

-Mmmmm, esta delicioso señora Kotomi-dice Ranma sonriendo

-Me alegro que te guste, nadie rechaza mis platillos-dice Kotomi sonriendo- ¿Quieres mas te?

-Si por favor-sonriendo

-Aquí esta el mapa-dice Tomoya acercándose a ella

-¡Perfecto-dice Ranma sonriendo- déjeme despejar la mesa-dice agarrando los platos

-Eres muy amable-dice Tomoya poniendo el mapa en la mesa- muy bien, veamos, estamos aquí-dice apuntando- podrias irte a Kamakura, esta a menos de dos horas de aqui

-Mmmm no muy cerca y no me quiero arriesgar a que me encuentren

-¿Encontrarte quienes?- Kotomi pregunta confundida

-Mi padre que siempre quiere controlar mi vida y en especial los que dicen que son mi prometidas DIGO prometidos que siempre me acosan-dice rápidamente ya que olvido que estaba convertido en chica

-Oh por Dios, ahora entiendo porque quieres irte- Kotomi dice horrorizada

-Bueno en ese caso veamos que otro sitio es mejor... mi déjame ver-dice Tomoya viendo el mapa- Ya se, podrias irte a Hikarizaka

-¿Hikarizaka?- pregunta sorprendido

-Si, esta en Hokkaidō, esta a 18 o 20 horas de aquí en auto y pero a pie llegaras en cinco dias o una semana mas o menos-Tomoya dice sonriendo

-Ahí fue donde conoci a mi esposo, estoy segura que ahí encontraras lo que estas buscando-dice Kotomi sonriendo

-Además esta lejos de Nerima-dice Tomoya sonriendo

-Muchas gracias, entonces ahí ire-dice sonriendo y feliz de que encontró un buen lugar para comenzar una nueva vida

* * *

-¿Enserio?... bueno, si sabe algo por favor llámenos... gracias-dice Kasumi colgando el teléfono- no esta con los Otonashi -viendo a los demas

-¡¿En donde se habrá metido ese jovencito?!-Hapossai dice furioso

-¿Llamaste a los Tatewaki?- Soun pregunta

-Papa... esa familia son los que menos debemos llamarles ya que Ranma jamás se iría con ellos-dice Nabiki

-Es cierto, ellos siempre le ocasionan problemas-dice Kasumi

-Si es cierto, ¿En que estaba pensando?-pregunta Soun

En eso Genma entra con los ojos rojos y ojeroso tambaleándose de cansancio y Akane lo sigue igual de agotada pero tratan de no tambalearse

-¡Akane!- Nabiki la agarra para que no colapse

-Buscamos en todo el dia… y en toda la noche-Akane dice agotada

-No encontramos nada... es como si Ranma hubiese desaparecido del mapa-Genma dice mientras ve el suelo soltando lagrimas- mi hijo desapareció

-Es obvio que ahora ya no este en Nerima, ahora será imposible encontrarlo-dice Nabiki preocupada

-Si tienes razón... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Kasumi pregunta preocupada

-Parece que no han tenido éxito-dice Cologne apareciendo de la nada

-¿Abuela?- Akane pregunta sorprendida

-Ya Shampoo me conto lo que paso, la ayude a buscarlo la mitad del dia pero decidir quedarme a esperar algún resultado-dice mientras se acerca

-Pues como vera no tenemos nada-dice Nabiki

-Akane y el tio Genma buscaron todo la noche y apenas regresaron-dice Kasumi

-Ranma se fue desde anoche y solo dejo una carta-dice Soun

-¿Una carta?-Cologne pregunta sorprendida- ¿Qué carta?

-Esta-dice Nabiki entregándosela- Además Ranma tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con su padre

-Nos dijimos cosas horribles-Genma dice llorando

Cologne lee la carta y se sorprende leer unos ciertos detalles en especial en el que dice que Shampoo no le dejo opcion

-_¿Que mi nieta lo obligo a irse?, ¿Pero que quiso decir con eso?, ellos dos están comprometidos como pudo ella obligarlo a irse... ¡A menos que!_

_**-Yo estoy harto, toda mi vida han tomado decisiones sin consultarme y en verdad ya estoy harto... por una vez en mi vida desearía poder decidir **_

-_Podrá ser eso_-piensa sorprendida

* * *

Al dia siguiente en la granja de los Irie Ranma aun convertido en Rini sale de la casa con su maleta lista para emprender su viaje

-Bueno... llego la hora-dice Ranma sonriendo

-Ten este mapa, te será útil y asi no te perderas-dice Tomoya sonriendo

-No señor, no puedo llevarme su mapa

-Llévatela, tengo mas-dice sonriendo

-Rini te deseo mucha suerte y espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando-dice Kotomi sonriendo

-Muchas gracias por todo, no se como agradecer lo que hicieron por mi

-Agradécenos ser feliz y llegar a nuestra edad con familia y rodeada de nietos

-Jejejeje por ahora no pienso en bodas ni nada de eso, ya oi suficiente de ese tema-dice nervioso- bueno, adiós-comienza a correr pero se detiene a un metro de distancia- ¡ADIOS SEÑOR TOMOYA, ADIOS SEÑORA KOTOMI, ADIOS PINKI!- despidiéndose con la mano

-¡ADIOS RINI, BUENA SUERTE!-grita Tomoya sonriendo

Ranma baja la mano y comienza a alejarse siguiendo la carretera

-Desde ahora soy solo yo, pero no puedo irme así-dice Ranma echándose encima una cantimplora con agua caliente que preparo para el camino convirtiéndose en hombre- Ranma digo Rini no puede viajar sola, es peligroso para ella, yendo de hombre no habrá problema- sonriendo- muy bien, Hikarizaka allá voy-emprendiendo el viaje.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**si pregunta donde esta ****Hikarizaka permíteme decirles que es una ciudad inventada para el anime de Clannad, que se las recomiendo mucho.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**adiós!**


	4. Posibles Lugares

-¡¿Qué dicen?!, ¡¿Ranma se fue?!- Ryoga dice impactado después de oír el relato

-Si-dice Nabiki con tristeza

-Buscamos en todas partes pero no lo encontramos-dice Soun con tristeza

-Hasta Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo y su bisabuela nos ayudaron pero tampoco lo lograron, buscaron por tres días -dice Genma con tristeza

-¿Y Akane? ¿Cómo esta ella?- Ryoga pregunta preocupado

-Esta muy mal-dice Kasumi terminando de beber su te- no ha querido salir de su cuarto desde que regreso hace cuatro días

-Kuno esta comenzando a sospechar pero no le eh dicho nada, no quiero que moleste a mi hermana-dice Nabiki

-No puede ser-dice Ryoga sentándose aun sorprendido

-Dinos algo Ryoga, tu eres amigo de Ranma… ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?- Genma pregunta

-Pues...- Ryoga se queda pensativo ya que comienza a recordar la ultima vez que lo vio

-Por favor Ryoga, cualquier cosa que sepas podría ayudarnos a encontrarlo-dice Soun

-Bueno... pues... hace cuatro días lo vi-dice Ryoga viendo a todos

-Cuatro días... exactamente el día que se fue-dice Genma sorprendido

-Si, pero fue en la tarde, quería pelear con él pero él no quería, rechazo la pelea

-¿Ranma rechazando una pelea?, eso no puede ser-dice Genma sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar

-Ranma jamás a rechazado una pelea, el solo rechaza pelear con mujeres- dice Nabiki

-Lo se, eso fue lo que mas me sorprendió, crei que se había enfermado porque me invito a comer

-Definitivamente Ranma estaba mal-dice Nabiki

-Por favor ya no hablen, continua Ryoga por favor-dice Kasumi

-Bueno... mientras comía note que él estaba muy decaído me pregunto si mis padres han decidido por mi pero le dije que ellos apenas me hacen caso-dice Ryoga mientras que Genma cierra los ojos- Hablamos un rato y se fue... después de eso ya no lo volví a ver

-Definitivamente Ranma si esta enojado por decidir por él-dice Nabiki viendo a Genma

-Pero no entiendo... todo lo que hice a sido por su bien... ¿Qué hice para que mi hijo me abandonara de esa forma?-dice llorando

-Veamos... tomo decisiones por él sin consultarlo, lo alejo de su madre impidiendo que creciera a su lado, hasta fue algo cruel para ella porque le negó ver a su hijo crecer-dice Nabiki viéndolo mal- lo llevo a esas pozas encantadas donde terminaron maldecidos

-_Y por culpa de él yo también termine maldito_\- Ryoga piensa molesto

-Lo entrenó con una técnica que no debe usarse en humanos causándole un increíble temor hacia los gatos causándole un grave problema cuando su miedo aumenta, lo usa para saldar sus deudas y que más...

-Pero eso es lo que un hijo debe hacer por su padre, Que tiene eso de malo? - Genma pregunta enojado

-¡Todo!- Ryoga dice molesto asustandolo -Desde que conozco a Ranma fui testigo de todo eso Señor Saotome, usted siempre a usado a su hijo para su conveniencia, lo usa para salir de sus problemas y de sus deudas, jamás le a pedido su opinión ya que usted siempre decide por el y además usted lo a China yo también fui víctima!

Genma estaba a punto de hablar pero mejor no dice nada ya que no puede negar que el siempre a usado a su hijo para salvarse de todo y que de niño lo a cambiado por comida.

* * *

Ranma seguía caminando por el bosque tranquilamente después de revisar el mapa, según con el mapa debía seguir el adelante y que encontraría una pequeña aldea. estaba agradecido ya que se le estaba acabando la comida y de no tener el problema de Ryoga de perderse con facilidad.

Había pasado casi tres días desde que se fue de Nerima y que es obvio que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que lo alcanzaran.

-Ay no- dice al ver el cielo oscuro y que comenzaba a llover - Lo que me faltaba! - decide correr en busca de un sitio donde refugiarse - Ah?, Genial la aldea! - dice emocionado al verla cerca - Ahora a buscar un refugio y algo para comer - dice mientras terminaba de convertirse en mujer con la lluvia

Ranma logra llegar a la aldea y se detiene agotado justo frente a una panadería

\- Todo se mira delicioso- revisa sus bolsillos y ve unas cuantas monedas - con la desesperacion de irme olvide agarrar dinero... bueno, al menos me alcanza para algo pequeño, no robare como ese viejo - entrando

\- Buenas tardes, Oh un visitante de china- dice una mujer de mediana edad sorprendida

\- No soy de china, solo me gusta vestirme así

\- Perdona, nunca vemos a alguien de china o una pequeña japonesa vestida así - sonriendo apenada - bien, en que puedo ayudarte?

-Quisiera un poco de pan y saber donde hay una posada para poder pasar la noche... esto es todo lo que tengo - sacando las pocas monedas

\- Mmmm apenas te alcanza para una galleta

\- No importa - dice en el momento que su estómago suena sonrojandolo apenado

\- Pobrecita - dice mientras agarra un gran pedazo de pan - Mejor ten esto

\- Pero... es demasiado - dice sorprendido y apenado

\- No importa, llévatelo - sonriendo - por desgracia la posada está llena por un evento que se celebrará mañana en la aldea vecina, pero puedes quedarte en un granero abandonado a las afueras

\- Muchas gracias - Ranma sonríe agradecido, rápidamente guarda el pan y sale

* * *

Akane estaba en su cuarto viendo la lluvia por su ventana, desde que despertó ayer tenia la esperanza de que todo haya sido una horrible pesadilla pero con la mirada de Kasumi fue suficiente para saber que todo es real, Ranma se había ido.

-_ Por que te fuiste Ranma?, porque?, por favor regresa... todas las veces que te insulte fue porque no quería que te enteraras de mis sentimientos hacia ti... por favor vuelve, vuelve y te juro que seré la mejor prometida y que aprenderé a cocinar, pero vuelve por favor -_ Akane piensa llorando, ella siempre cuando estaba en problema pensaba en Ranma y el siempre llegaba, deseaba que el respondiese a su llamado

* * *

-¡Rayos esta empeorando!- Ranma dice mientras seguía corriendo mientras que cada minuto lluvia mas fuerte

Se escucha un debil chillido, Ranma se detiene ya que a pesar de lo débil que sonó. Ve que viene de un callejón lleno de basura, lentamente se acerca y escucha el chillido que viene de una caja, rápidamente lo abre y ve dos cachorros Shikoku inu de apenas cuatro meses, delgados, uno temblaba de frió y otro no se movía.

-Cachorros abandonados... que crueldad-dice Rama horrorizado, sacude un poco al cachorro que parecía estar dormido pero no se movía ni respiraba- Oh no- dice con tristeza y ve el otro que seguía temblando- no puedo dejarte aqui- saca una camisa de su mochila y cubre a ambos cachorros y cierra la caja, la agarra y sigue corriendo

* * *

\- Estoy segura Bisabuela, estoy segura que mi amado Ranma se fue a China- dice Shampoo

-Yo no estoy segura pero al menos tenemos una pista, Ranma siempre a querido ir allá para curarse y dejar de convertirse en chica - dice Cologne mientras mira el mapa

-Entonces yo ir a China ahora mismo

\- No tan rápido Shampoo, recuerda que está lloviendo y que debes avisarle al papá de Ranma... puede que no se lo merezca pero como el es su padre tiene derecho a saber - dice Cologne seriamente

\- Si

\- Por ahora prepara todo lo necesario para el viaje mientras yo revisaré si hay un vuelo disponible con esta tormenta, si no viajaras tradicionalmente

\- Si bisabuela

Shampoo va a su cuarto mientras que Mousse, convertido en pato, hace ruidos

desesperantes mientras seguía a su amada

-_Aun no logró comprender cómo Ranma pudo irse de esa forma, su compromiso con Shampoo es un hecho y es una ley estricta de las amazonas y el debe cumplirla- _Cologne piensa seriamente.

-SAL DE AQUÍ MOUSSE! - Shampoo grita furiosa desde su habitación

* * *

Ranma logró llegar al granero abandonado, esta en casi buenas condiciones, lo suficiente para protegerlo de la lluvia. Logró encender una fogata, agarró un balde metálico con agua y la empezó a hervir, por mientras se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso algo seco.

Enterró al cachorro en una esquina y puso una flor mojada y tres piedras, al otro lo puso junto a la fogata cubierto con una de las camisas mientras comia un poco de pan y bebía agua

-Lo siento cachorro... esto es todo lo que tengo-dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza- Rayos... solo un monstruo haria algo tan cruel a un par de cachorros-dice con odio mientras que el pequeño se acurruca- descansa pequeño, necesitas recuperar energia y yo en saber en donde esto-dice mientras saca el mapa y lo revisa- Bueno... veamos, estoy justamente aquí - Ranma dice mientras revisa el mapa- tengo que seguir derecho para llegar a mi destino, aunque ahora que lo pienso necesitaré dinero ya que necesitaré cruzar el mar o terminaré nadando... ni hablar tendré que ir nadando- suspira rendido y se come el ultimo pedazo de pan- La señora fue amable pero dudo que encuentre a alguien mas que sea amable y me regale pan- echándose un poco de agua caliente volviendo a ser hombre- Bueno no importa trabajare, si estoy iniciando una nueva vida debo comenzar con trabajar honradamente

El cachorro lo mira tiernamente y Ranma sonríe y lo carga poniéndolo entre sus brazos

-Sabes, me hara bien un compañero de viaje, es muy triste viajar solo, que dices ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- pregunta sonriendo el cachorro ladra tiernamente- Que bien, me llamo Ranma, pero de chico me llamo Ryu pero cuando soy mujer me llamo Rini- el cachorro mueve un poco la cabecita- Larga historia, ahorita te la cuento... pero tu necesitas un nombre y hace rato confirme que eres macho así que tu nombre sera... Mmmmm sabes, porque no te llamo como mi nombre falso, Ryu - el cachorro ladra- ¿Te gusta?- en respuesta el cachorro le lame la mejilla- jajajajaja bien, entonces tu nombre es Ryu

* * *

Al dia siguiente el sol comenzó a iluminar Japón haciendo brillar las gotas de lluvia que se quedaron en las plantas en especial el del jardín de la familia Tendo

-¿Iras a buscar a Ranma?- Kasumi pregunta sorprendida

-Si, iré a buscarlo y no regresare hasta lograrlo-dice Ryoga decidido

-¡Muchas gracias Ryoga!-dice Genma agradecido

-Solo que hay un problema-Nabiki dice

-No te preocupes, aunque no se hacia donde se fue juro que lo encontrare

-No hablo de eso, hablo que tienes un serio problema de perderte con mucha facilidad- Nabiki dice divertida y Ryoga lo mira mal

-¡No es cierto!

-Por favor Ryoga, no sabes diferenciar el Este con el Oeste-dice Ukyo enojada- Con ese problema jamás lo encontraras

-No importa, al final siempre logro llegar a mi objetivo-Ryoga dice orgulloso

-Si pero aun asi te pierdes

-Les prometo que ire a buscar a Ranma y que no regresare hasta lograrlo

-Bueno, buena suerte-dice Nabiki agarrando su mano- y espero que lo encuentres antes de que me convierta en abuela

Ryoga la mira super mal mientras que Nabiki sonríe divertida

-¡NO SERA NECESARIO!- Shampoo grita al entrar a la casa- ¡Ni hao!

-Oh, hola Shampoo-dice Soun sorprendido de verla

-¡¿Cómo de que no será necesario?! ¡¿Acaso encontraste a mi hijo?!- Genma pregunta emocionado

-No, pero se donde ir a buscarlo-dice Shampoo sonriendo

-¿Así? ¿En donde?- Nabiki pregunta muy curiosa

-Solo hay un lugar donde mi amor siempre quiere ir y es a China por las pozas encantadas, asi que ahí es a donde fue-dice Shampoo sonriendo

-¡Es verdad! ¡¿Como no se me ocurrió?!- Genma se levanta ya que olvido todas las veces que su hijo trato de ir alla

-¡Vamos por él!- Ryoga se levanta emocionado y mas porque ira a China

-¡Ire con ustedes!- Genma dice

-No creo que fuera alla-dice Nabiki tomando un poco de su limonada llamando la atención de todos

-¿Porque lo dices Nabiki?- Kasumi pregunta

-Cuando alguien se va, para alejarse de todos que lo conocen, evita ir a los lugares que obviamente irían a buscarlo, asi que es obvio que no se arriesgara en ir a China ya que sabe que Shampoo o las amazonas lo encontraran fácilmente

-En eso ella tiene razón-dice Ryoga

-¡RAYOS!- Shampoo se enfurece ya que no quería aceptarlo pero había esa gran posibilidad

-Mientras mas tiempo estemos aquí hablando mas lejos se ira Ranma, ustedes no se preocupes, les avisare de cualquier avance-dice Ukyo alejándose

-¿A donde vas?- Kasumi pregunta

-A buscar a Ranma-responde sin detenerse

Todos se miran entre ellos y rápidamente la siguen

-¡Oye!- Ryoga se acerca a ella- ¡Oye!- Ukyo se detiene y voltea a verlo- Se que quieres encontrarlo, también yo pero hay que pensar bien las cosas ya que te recuerdo que Japón es inmerso y puede estar en donde sea

-Logre encontrarlo así que podre volver a hacerlo- dice muy seria

-Si claro, después de tantos años lo encontraste-dice Ryoga

-Yo ir a buscarlo, yo logre encontrarlo en menos de cuatro meses-dice Shampoo

-Porque preguntabas por él-dice Nabiki tomando su limonada- Piénselo, es obvio que no se arriesgara a que lo encuentren así que es obvio que se cambio el nombre

-¿Como puedes estar segura?- Ukyo pregunta enojada

\- ¿Acaso nunca ven las películas y telenovelas? - Nabiki pregunta divertida

-¡No digas tonterías!- Ukyo dice molesta

-De hecho ella no mentir-Shampoo dice y todos la miran sorprendida- En China hay mujeres que no les gusta las reglas de las amazonas que se van, las encontramos después de años con otra identidad

-Ademas estamos hablando de Ranma, un chico que se transforma en chica y puede usar su maldición a su conveniencia

-Con eso sera difícil de encontrarlo-dice Soun

-Maldita sea, esa maldición nos dificultara las cosas-dice Genma furioso

-Le recuerdo por culpa de quien la tiene-dice Ryoga furioso y Genma traga duro

-Genial, ahora tenemos pocas posibilidades de encontrarlo-dice Ukyo con tristeza

-Shampoo no redirse, llamar a mis hermanas a ayudar

Sin que ellos sepan Akane estaba escondida escuchando cerca de las escaleras mientras abraza la carta, ella deseaba decirles que ellas dos fueron una de las razones por la cual él se fue, pero no tenia el valor de mostrarselas porque temian que ellas lo destruyeran


	5. Descubriendo una Verdad

Al dia siguiente la lluvia en vez de parar había empeorado, con ese clima nadie podía salir y era muy peligroso para los que viajan a pie.

-¡Maldición!- Ryoga dice mientras estaba parado en la entrada viendo la lluvia

-Parece que nadie puede salir-dice Nabiki viendo sorprendida la lluvia

-Y yo crei que la lluvia de hace meses era fuerte, ahora esta es peor-dice Kasumi sorprendida

-Definitivamente no puedo viajar-dice Ryoga bajando su mochila

-Pero… según dijeron que hoy terminaría- Akane dice desesperada

-Dijeron que tal vez, por eso nunca confies en el clima porque rara vez aciertan-dice Nabiki

-En eso tiene razón-dice Soun parado a lado de las escaleras- Ryoga parece que es muy mala idea que viajes, ¿Por qué no te quedas y esperas a que pase la tormenta?

-Se lo agradezco mucho, lamento no poder empezar la búsqueda-dice apenado

-No te preocupes, tu no invocaste la lluvia-dice Genma cerrando los ojos- lo que me preocupa ahora es mi hijo, espero que haya conseguido un refugio

Akane mira la lluvia preocupada ya que también le preocupa eso

-Espero que Ranma este bien-dice Akane preocupada

-Yo también-dice Kasumi viendo la lluvia

Akane suspira con tristeza sin darse cuenta que una sombra los vigilaba a distancia logrando escuchar todo

* * *

-Vaya- Ranma mira el cielo viendo que amaneció lloviendo- Parece que no podremos seguir con el viaje como lo habíamos planeado- abrazando a Ryu- y lo peor es que no tengo más comida- escuchando su estómago gruñir igual que el de Ryu- Tranquilo Ryu, no importa el clima buscare algo para comer

-Muchacho- se escucha una dulce voz y Ranma mira al frente para ver a una anciana con un paraguas y una canasta con comida parada frente a él -¿Qué haces en este lugar abandonado?

-Me cubro de la lluvia señora

-Jejejejeje si debe ser obvio, que torpe soy-sonriendo divertida- ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?

-Pues… yo…

La anciana lo mira y con solo ver su rostro se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía

-Ven conmigo joven, estoy segura que tú y ese pequeño deben tener hambre

-Pues...- Ranma no termina de hablar ya que su estómago suena

-Conozco esas miradas de hambre- sonriendo- ven conmigo, apenas preparare el desayuno

-No quisiera molestar

-Jejejejeje claro que no, vamos jovencito

-Muchas gracias-dice Ranma agarrando sus cosas y se acerca- permíteme llevar la canasta- agarrándola

-Muchas gracias, que caballeroso- sonriendo

* * *

-Parece que de nuevo tendré que tender la ropa en el comedor-dice Kasumi levantándose- si tienen ropa limpia por favor entregamela

-Yo ya te entregue toda-dice Nabiki

-Yo ire a entrenar un poco-dice Akane yendose

-Te acompaño-dice Ryoga siguiendola

-No es necesario-dice Akane sin verlo

-Akane yo... yo se que estas triste por la ida de Ranma-dice Ryoga mientras que Akane trata de no llorar- Y quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar con alguien... quiero que sepas que aquí estoy, para lo que sea-agarrando su mano

-M... muchas gracias Ryoga- Akane sonríe sin darse cuenta que se pararon justo donde Ranma una vez agujero el techo-de verdad gracias y... y si, en estos momento necesito a... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita al ver una gran cantidad de agua de lluvia cayendo sobre Ryoga- Ay no, Ryoga esta... ¡¿Ah?!- ve toda la ropa de Ryoga tirada y algo peque ño moviéndose- ¿R... Ryoga?- pregunta nerviosa cuando ve a un cerdito saliendo de la ropa- ¡¿P... P-chan?!- sorprendida ya que no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, Ryoga se transformo en P-chan con el agua fría- R... Ryoga tu... ¿Tu eres P-chan?- sorprendida mientras que Ryoga retrocede asustado ya que temía ese momento- entonces... todo ese tiempo que... Ranma… él y tu...

**_-Acaso no lo entiendes?!- Ranma se acerca molesto- P-chan es..._**

**_-¡CALLATE RANMA!_**

**_-Tienes suerte que Akane sea tan boba P-chan- Ranma dice divertido_**

**_-¡¿A quien llamas P-chan?!- Ryoga dice molesto_**

Akane lentamente comienza a llorar mientras recordaba todas las veces que Ranma maltrataba a P-Chan mientras que a los otros animales, excepto los gatos, los adoraba.

**-Oye Ryoga, ese collar se parece mucho al que esa chica le puso a P-chan**

**_-Ryoga salto a salvarte pero no recuerdo haberlo visto salir del agua- Asami dice sorprendida y confundida_**

**_-Si pero solo vimos que Ranma y P-chan te sacaran del agua- Yuka dice_**

-Todo este tiempo y Ranma… él siempre trato de...- Akane lentamente retrocede- No puede ser... no puede ser- corre hacia su cuarto mientras que Ryoga la mira soltando lagrimas.

* * *

Ranma se había puesto ropa seca y se sentó en el comedor mientras que Ryu dormia tranquilamente cerca de la chimenea para calentarse

-Aquí tienes, ¿Así que eres un viajero?-dice la anciana mientras servia el te

-Si señora, pero ahora estoy dirigiéndome a Hikarizaka para iniciar una nueva vida-dice Ranma agarrando la taza- gracias- bebiéndolo

-Yo eh ido allá, es muy hermoso en especial su bosque-dice la anciana sonriendo

-¿Un bosque?- Ranma pregunta sorprendido y curioso ya que quería saber más del lugar donde decidió irse a vivir

-Si, como se llamaba... Parque Nacional Shizen, es un hermoso lugar, ahí protegen a los animales de esos molestos cazadores-dice la anciana

-¿Enserio?- Ranma pregunta sorprendido

-Sí, ahí hay un cuerpo de Guardabosques y un Centro de Investigación donde revisar el comportamiento de los animales y otras cosas-la anciana bebe su te- ese parque esta a dos horas de la ciudad pero a una hora hay una pequeña aldea, creo que ahí debes de empezar

-Pues creo que algo pequeño me vendría bien-dice Ranma sonriendo- ¿Verdad Ryu?- voltea a ver a su cachorro durmiendo- me alegra que estés interesado- dice sarcástico

-Pero no puedes viajar en plena lluvia, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí mientras termina?

-Yo… no quisiera molestar-dice apenado

-No que va, es mas… el hijo de mi vecina se ira a Sendai cuando pase la lluvia

-¿Sendai?

-¿Has ido?

-Hace diez años que fui… casi no la recuerdo-dice Ranma sonriendo ya que recuerda muy poco de ese lugar

-Bueno, él debía entregar unos vegetales allá que cultiva pero por la tormenta tuvo que retrasar el envió, puedo pedirle que te lleve y te en la ciudad asi te evitas caminar por el bosque

-M… Muchas gracias señora-dice Ranma sonriendo

-Ire a llamarlo, tu por mientras siéntate en la chimenea, puedes prender la televisión si deseas-dice mientras camina hacia el teléfono de la cocina

-Gracias-dice Ranma yéndose a sentar frente a la chimenea y contempla a su cachorro durmiendo tranquilamente- No te preocupes Ryu, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino

* * *

-¡¿Akane te descubrió?!- Soun pregunta sorprendido

-Sí, me cayo agua encima y me convertí en cerdo frente a ella-dice Ryoga sentado frente a ellos

-No puede ser-dice Nabiki

-Ósea...- todos voltean y miran a Akane parada en el pasillo viéndolos- ustedes lo sabían-dice sin poder creerlo

-Akane...- Soun se levanta

-¡¿Ustedes lo sabían y no me lo dijeron?!- pregunta furiosa

-Akane tu nunca nos dejabas hablar-dice Nabiki levantándose

-¡¿Cómo que nunca los deje hablar?!- pregunta furiosa

-Cada vez que Ranma trato de decirte tú no lo dejabas, incluso cuando nosotros queríamos decírtelo tampoco nos dejabas-dice Nabiki

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Si es verdad-dice Ryoga con tristeza

-Por favor Akane, tu vistes muchas pistas y coincidencias y jamás te diste cuenta, muchos de nosotros si lo hicimos-dice Nabiki sorprendiendo a su hermana menor

-¿Por qué crees que Ryoga estaba igual de desesperado por encontrar la fuente del hombre ahogado?- Genma pregunta cruzando los brazos

-¿Porque odia el agua fría?-pregunta Soun

-¿Porque cuando esta P-chan Ryoga nunca esta o cuando esta Ryoga nunca estaba P-chan?- pregunta Nabiki cruzando los brazos

-¿O porque Ranma siempre se enojaba cuando Ryoga siendo P-Chan estaba cerca de ti?- Pregunta Kasumi preocupada

-O cuando usaba ese horrendo collar cuando esa chiquilla lo llamo Charlotte y la única forma de quitárselo era con una llave-dice Genma

Akane analisa todas las preguntas y recuerda todo esos momentos y ahora todo tenía sentido, eran tantas pistas que ella siempre ignoro o se le hizo solo coincidencias o porque creía que él quería ayudar a Ranma con su maldición cuando quería curarse él.

-No puede ser-dice Akane recargándose en la pared- Como… ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?!

-Quise decírtelo al principio Akane, pero estaba tan furioso con Ranma que quería vengarme por lo que me paso-dice Ryoga acercándose

-¿Cómo que vengarte?- pregunta Akane confundida pero en eso recuerda las peleas que hubo cuando se conocieron- ¿Entonces ellos?

-Sí, cuando huía de Ranma después de que los dos caímos a los estanques en China por accidente tiramos a Ryoga a uno donde se ahogó un cerdito-dice Genma

-Despues vimos que estar con P-Chan te hacia feliz asi que mejos nos callamos-dice Soun

-Que injusta fui con Ranma- Akane dice sentándose- que injusta fui, las veces que lo golpee y… Dios- comenzando a llorar- ¿Qué eh hecho?

-Akane- Ryoga se levanta- esto fue mi culpa

-Aquí todos tenemos la culpa-dice Kasumi agarrando los hombros de Akane

-Yo no-dice Nabiki tomando su te

-El punto es que Ranma aún sigue afuera en alguna parte… no sabemos en donde esta y si esta a salvo-dice Kasumi preocupada

-Akane, yo te prometo que traeré a Ranma de regreso y que… nunca mas te volveré a molestar-dice Ryoga con tristeza

-Ojala- Akane se levanta- Ojala me lo hubieras dicho, ¡Hubiera preferido mil veces enterarme de la verdad de que tú eras P-Chan por tus propios labios y sufrir por eso!... pero así, enterarme con verte transformándote y enterarme que todos trataron de decirme y las pistas… los golpes que le di a Ranma por tu culpa-furiosa- en cuanto pase la lluvia quiero que te vayas, no quiero volver a verte ¡NUNCA!- yéndose a su cuarto

-¡AKANE!- Kasumi grita preocupada

Ryoga baja la vista con tristeza ya que temía que este día llegara y que terminara así su amistad con Akane

* * *

**Dos días despues**

-Todo listo señora Hama-dice un señor de mediana edad de cabello casi canoso terminando de preparar su pequeño camión

-Gracias Wanyūdō-dice Hama sonriendo y mira a Ranma acercándose con su mochila y con Ryu en su hombro- ya está listo para el viaje

-Muchas gracias por todo señora, no sé cómo pagarle-dice apenado

-Me lo pagaste haciéndome compañía, mi hijo regresa hoy en la tarde ya que la lluvia lo retraso, si no fuese por ti hubiera pasado estos días sola en la casa-dice Hama sonriendo y Ranma sonríe- Fue un placer conocerte, espero que tengas una larga y feliz vida

-Espero algún día volverla a ver

-Ya sabes mis datos, por favor mándame una carta cuando te instales en tu nuevo hogar, quiero saber de ti-sonriendo

-Lo hare, se lo prometo

-Hora de irnos jovencito-dice Wanyūdō subiéndose al camión

-Bueno, adiós señora Hama-dice Ranma yéndose a la camioneta

-Cuídense mucho Ryus-dice Hama sonriendo- _Aunque sé que esos no son sus verdaderos nombres_-piensa tranquila

Ranma sube al camión y Wanyūdō arranca lentamente comenzando a alejarse de la aldea

-¡ADIOS! –grita Hama a todo lo que da despidiéndose con su pañuelo mientras que Ranma se despide desde la ventana de lado de copiloto

* * *

**Hacienda Kuno**

Kuno estaba en el Dojo meditando viendo las fotos de Akane y Ranma femenino ya que estaba pensado en como conquistarlas y tenerlas a las dos

-Mis amadas

-¡Señor Kuno!- Sasuke aparece tras de él

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Kuno cae por el susto pero después de unos segundos se levanta furioso- ¡Sasuke! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO HAGAS ESO?!

-Lo siento señor… pero… hay algo que tiene que saber-dice Sasuke asustado mientras que Kuno lo mira furioso- se trata de Saotome

-Saotome-dice Kuno sorprendiéndose- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Es que…


End file.
